The Middle Years
by SevieIsCute
Summary: The Middle Years a companion to Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom. The years before she met Naruto. Answers the question: how did Nhin and Kakashi get so close?


The Middle Years – The missing story in Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom

By Sevieiscute

After Nhin passed out in the hospital, after being discovered by the village of Konoha.

When I come to, I am in a room I don't recognize. My legs felt numb, so I tried to sit up, but when I bent my neck, a shooting pain when through. My hand flew up to rub at the spot, but it felt different, I had just started to contemplate when suddenly, the door opens and in strolls Kakashi.

"Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I've been volunteered to take care of you, umm... Amara-san is it?"

I nod at him. "Maybe soon I'll remember where you are from, we have reason to believe that you have amnesia."

"Oh." I said, his voice aggravating my headache.

"I'll take you back to my place then." He said. He seemed a little annoyed at me and I, having just had a traumatizing experience, was not very happy.

"I didn't ask you to take care of me you know, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I almost screamed at him.

"Sorry, are you PMSing?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"IDIOT!" I screamed, forgetting I was injured to go and try to bash his head in. I tried to jump up, but soon discovered why my legs were numb. One of them was in a cast.

"OWW! SHIT!" I cried, falling back into the bed.

"Now now, that's not very lady-like is it?" Kakashi said, and I could see his eyes smirking at me.

"Oh, leave me alone." I said, a little annoyed that he wasn't very sympathetic to my pain.

"I can't, remember? I'm on a mission."

"Damn it, tell the Ho- I mean, whoever told you to take care of me, to get someone else, because I don't like you." I said, almost slipping up and forgetting I'm supposed to have amnesia.

"Man… you're too much trouble, maybe I should trade you in for an assassination mission."

"Fine, do it, see if I care." I pouted, and turned around.

I expected him to say something stupid again, but when he didn't, I sneakily sneaked a glance over. He was gone!

Well, I didn't care, did I? Of course not, he was rude and insensitive; forget the fact that he was the coolest guy when he was in the anime. Right now, he was a jerk.

Knock knock knock, "come in" I said as I got ready my cup of water to throw at the jerk. A head popped in and I fired away. A second after the water left the cup, I realized that that wasn't Kakashi. I was speechless.

"Ahem, I'm sorry for what I did to deserve this." A very wet Hokage said from the doorway. His voice opened my thoughts again.

"I'm soo sorry, I thought you were that jerk!" I said, pleading to him with my voice, hoping he'd believe me. You would have thought that the Hokage could have avoided that…

"I take it you're talking about Hatake-san; I'm the Hokage. I'm the leader of this village. Hatake-san might be a little, hard to handle sometimes, but you get used to him." He said, as he grabbed a towel from a nearby linen closet.

"Ha, like that would ever happen" I said, scoffing at the idea

"Well, like it or not, I'm here to get you to accept Hatake-san as your guardian for the time being." he said.

"But why, of all people, that perverted jerk!" I said, getting a little hysterical. Okay, so maybe Kakashi was right about the temper thing.

"Well before you ask, no you can't go off by yourself. At the moment, you have six months probation before the village can accept you as a citizen. There's no idea who you might be right now. Also, after that time period, you're also going to have to go through a series of tests to prove your loyalty."

"But… what? I can't live with that bastard. How old can he be, he doesn't look a day older than me and I'm only fourteen!"

"Calm down, he may be young, but he's very strong and adept. You will grow to like him, I'm sure of that."

"Please don't say that, I'll accept what I have to do, but I won't like it." I said, whining.

"Good. I'm going to go call him in; you'll be brought to his home sooner or later today. Then, things will have to be taken care of." He said, standing up straight and moving for the door. As he left, I barely whispered a thank you.

Later:

When Kakashi had come back, I pretty much ignored him. Only speaking to him when it was absolutely necessary. He, on the other hand, didn't look like he cared very much whether I was coming or not. As he walked, I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. First, he was teasing and now he ignored me? I couldn't stand being ignored anymore.

"Um... excuse me Hatake-san." I said quietly, trying to get his attention. Then, he suddenly turned and smiled at me.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" he said as he smirked and I could feel the anger start to rise up as I quickly squashed all thoughts of attacking him out of my mind.

"I know that we've started off on the wrong foot, so I'd like to start over. Hi, my name is Amara Kagome and I'm pleased to meet you." I managed to grind out while I bowed, all without blushing at the stupidity of everything and the thought that he might not accept my apology.

After a little while I was feeling really stupid he just bowed awkwardly back.

"Pleased to meet you Amara-san. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I'll be your guardian." He said, still smirking.

Gah! Stuck with a smart-aleck for a guardian! Well, at least he wasn't someone like Orochimaru from later in the series. The thought creeped me out, so, after a little moment more of awkwardness, he suggested we continue walking. We continued to walk, until a loud rumbling stopped us. I blushed.

"Didn't like the hospital food did you?" he said.

"No, it looked and tasted like rubber!" I said pretending to gag.

He laughed. Not a smirk either, but a real laugh. I only then noticed that he wasn't that bad. He looked nice when he wasn't being a jerk. Hold on… I thought he looked nice? Where did this come from? I couldn't be serious, could I?

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Kakashi suggested that he take me out to lunch. Being starved, I whole-heartedly agreed.

Over a nice lunch at Ichiraku, Kakashi and me got to know each other a little better.

He explained that he was cross because he thought they assigned him a 'baby-sitting' mission because he was young. To this, I scowled and was about to tell him just what to do this his ego, when he mentioned that maybe it wouldn't be so bad anymore, all the while glancing at me. I forgot my anger, and blushed.

I learned that Kakashi was actually fifteen, and on the way home, I teased him because he was only one inch taller than me. His one eye frowned and he said he would grow sooner or later.

That Night:

Yawning, I settled down into futon the Kakashi had set up for me in his spare bedroom. I tried to listen to any sounds that could be coming from Kakashi, but I heard none. I didn't even notice when I had fallen asleep.

The Next Morning:

CRASH! "KAKASHI, I CHALLENGE YOU!" shouted a voice from the front door. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was four in the morning.

I got up, stretching a bit… and walked over to the door. I pondered opening it, but I just locked it, and went back to sleep.

When I woke up, it was already seven. That's nice, an extra bit of sleep for me. Yawning, I stood up and stretched. I only then realized that I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. How was I going to get more clothing?

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Cautiously, I called for Kakashi. No answer. He couldn't have left me, could he? I searched the whole apartment, except I only knocked on his bedroom door. Once I had confirmed that he wasn't there, I sighed. As I put on my shoes to leave the house, "Where are you going?" asked a voice behind me. Startled, I threw my hand back, only to have it caught by Kakashi.

"Don't do that!" I demanded, pulling my arm back.

"Do what?" he said, obviously aware that he scared me.

"Do the little- appear out of nowhere thing!" I said.

"As you request milady." He said, bowing a too courteous bow.

"And stop messing around!"

"Whatever you wish princess." He said, putting his hand on my head.

I growled. He only said that he was going to bring me to someone who would sort things out for me.


End file.
